A Woman's Limits
by Flipping FlapJacks
Summary: Everyone has their limits. Including Namine.
1. Miss Woods

**Read it and weep \(^0^)/**

* * *

**LIMITS**

I could literally feel his warmth laying aside from me, his sculpted back pressing against mine. "Uhm, are you done there yet Namine?" he asked turning his head towards me, watching me do my dutiful chore of being clothed before the dean came in.

"Yeah I'm done sucking your cock Henry, I'll be out-," I grunted, barely getting the jeans around my ass,"in a jiffy,"

"Oh c'mon babe, this coupon got NO limits" My eyes rolled as he shamelessly pasted his eyes on me as I hooked on my baby blue bra.

"But I do, and I'm way past it " I slipped on my tank top, tugging it over the main attraction, or rather main attractions, "But we can still say hi in English class,"

"Girl you know I don't want none of that no more," he snapped, his rich dark chocolate brown body still stuck between the crumpled white sheets

"Oh Henry," I sighed, picking up my striped panties off the ground aside the bed, and tossed it in his lap.

"That's all you're going to get, though"

**Limits**

For a co-ed boarding school, there's a surprising amount of sexual tension between the boys and their pent up frustration dangling beneath their board shorts, as it turns out that's practically what all the guys wear nowadays. By planting the school right next to the sandy beaches, towering papou trees spotting the coastline, and with nothing-less-than-sexy members of each genders, it'd be difficult for anyone to contain themselves, or even stray away from the fashion which inhibits this island like a plague

Our school itself revolved around the acceptance of this life style, our art programs showered with so much funding and talent that it's hard to believe that the school still manages to demand nothing lower a 3.0 gpa per term.

I strutted down the hallways, the clicking of my heels perking up ears, and I could begin to feel the eyes of the male species to bore holes in me, which was unnerving enough until I caught the eyes of someone who'd I rather bump into hell.

"Miss Woods, pray tell why you are out in these hallways so early in the morning?" the dean inquired, staring down at me, the light reflecting off of his bald head, arms crossed.

Without a pause, "Sorry sir, I just left some of my papers for English in room 413," _Jesus Christ, was there even a room 413 in this hallway?_

"But yet you seem to be paper-less Miss Woods," _Well shit on my tits, there better be one here._

"Oh shoot I probably gone and left it there," I slapped my forehead in legitimate surprise. This really was my worst moment.

"Please, let's go grab them before you return to your dorm shall we?" I could see the cogs turning and the horns spurting out of his head. All he needed was the trident and he was set for the kill.

"Sure!" I smiled sweetly strutting back down right where I came from, before my smile turned sour. _I am definitely not going to be the one who hands over that trident. _

I counted down the doors on the right side.

401

403

405

I picked up the speed seeing as we were just about to hit a dead end.

409

411

I inhaled a small breath of air, my palms clammy as we came to a stop.

413.

1st part of the miracle cleared.

I knocked steadily, feeling the dean's breath on my back.

"Whose there?" Irritation yelled from inside.

"It's Namine, with the dean might I add." The door wedged open, with strands of sandy blonde hair and a pair of surreal blue eyes poked out, widening as he recognized who was standing behind me.

Completely tossing the door open, I was faced with the same blue eyes, and a cute tan face topped with a what seemed to be a very serious case of bed hair,"How could I help out the two of you?"

"Well..." I started, my eyes darting at his nametag,_ "_Roxas," He recoiled a bit, "Remember I came back here for my English papers? Well I forgot them again hahaha! How silly is that?" I kept my silent pleading eyes on him, but I still felt the heat of the dean's stare._  
_

...

"Oh yeah! Here c'mon in, thanks for escorting her sir!" This Roxas saluted, myself completely happy he was gliding along this breeze easily, and just as he was about to swing the door close, the dean slapped his fat arm out, whipping the door back against the wall, while his fat rippled through his suit. _So much for a clean escape._

"No, no, I want Miss Woods here to just grab her papers and return back to her side of the building Mister Miller," he cleared his throat, his eyes carefully stuck on both me and Roxas. I could see the boy start to sweat pellets as his brows knitted together, mouthing the words '_What now?!'_

"Alright," I ran into this unknown land and grabbed what seemed to be some kind of term paper, "I've got it! We can go now!" I headed for the exit, miracle in hand, when again the dean lashed out his meaty arms, the jiggling seemingly never ending. _This bastard just got ahold of his damn trident didn't he._

"Let me see these papers then Miss Woods,"

**LIMITS**

* * *

**a bit on the short end, review please. I'll make it longer if you do lol, just ask for it in the review ;)**


	2. Breakfast Infest

**Here it is, a lengthier chapter upon request! ^_^**

* * *

"No, no, no sir, allow me to take advantage of this _gracious _opportunity to exercise my oratory skills," Before he could dare to raise his voice, I cleared my throat, dropped my eyes onto the paper, and in my most snobby, pretentious, vomit-inducing voice I could,

"Alienation is the primary theme of _Crime and Punishment_. At first, Raskolnikov's pride separates him from society. He sees himself as superior to all other people and so cannot relate to any-,"

"Miss Woods, would you-," _Stop right there, bitch. You are not getting past me with none of that.  
_

"-one. Within his personal philosophy, he sees other people as tools and uses them for his own ends. After committing the murders, his isolation grows because of his intense guilt and the half-delirium into which his guilt throws him. Over and over again, Raskolnikov pushes away the people who are trying to help him, including Sonya, Dunya, Pulcheria Alexandrovna, Razumikhin, and even,"

"Stop this nonsense IMMEDIAT-," I could almost hear his flabby cheeks puff red with vexation. So I just did what anyone would do.

"-PORFIRY PETROVICH, AND THEN SUFFERS THE CONSEQUENCES. IN THE END, HE FINDS THE TOTAL ALIENATION THAT HE HAS BROUGHT UPON HIMSELF INTOLERABLE. ONLY IN THE EPILOGUE, WHEN HE FINALLY REALIZES THAT HE LOVES SONYA, DOES RASKONIKOV BREAK THROUGH THE WALL OF PRIDE AND SELF-CENTERDNESS THAT HAS SEPARATED HIM FROM SOCIETY," Out of breath, but not of ammunition, I stood my ground, staring down the old fart.

"...How impressive Miss Woods. You thoroughly understand the essence of _Crime and Punishment, _and really that was just prodigious work, after all the trouble I had to go through, I really thought you were up to no good!" He gave me one of those dainty little smiles, while cleaning the product of my 'oratory skills' out of his eyes with his stupid handkerchief that he's probably been lugging around since he was 12, "Well, Namine, we ought to be taking our leave as of now, actually we should have done so earlier, but alas we all know that you cannot stop a_ true_ conversationalist,"

"I'm just glad that someone in this school finally understands the undeniable virtue of this art I specialize in sir," I smiled a sugary smile, as I walked toward the dean who stood at the door, but not before I winked back at a paralyzed Roxas, and held up his precious diary in hand.

**LIMITS**

"You are sucha dog Namine!" Hayner pulled me in for a noogie, mussing my hair as if I really was a dog. We toppled onto the couch, Hayner trying to pick himself, until I pinned a kiss on him.

"And what that make you? _My master?" _he gave me an impervious stare with his caramel eyes, and I silently snickered, diving for his lips again, done with talking. I ran my fingers through his blonde locks, as he sneakily slid his tongue past my lips, meeting my own. I could feel his grin, as I danced along with him, his arms finding its way around my waist.

"Hayner, you know how you needed intel on Henry?"  
"Yeah babe? What about it?" He positioned his hand just above my hips, almost centering my hips over his own.

"Well I got it," He continued mushing our bodies closer, almost as if he was illiterate to the binary language.

Then he complimented me:"You're the best babe," he pecked at my neck as he began to grind against me. I rolled my eyes as I could _feel_ the reason why Hayner's brain wasn't working, undulating beneath my body.

The chime of the door bell was enough to snap Hayner out of it, as he abruptly shot up, tightening his grip on my hands, "What kind of prick uses the doorbell? Seriously?"

I picked his hands off of me, walking off towards the door, "Now you're going to leave me for this very prick that's ruining our fun," Hayner pouted, still spread out all over the couch, where I could feel him sneer at me.  
"Sorry but I've already had my share of fun today Hayner, _and_ I'm kind of curious to meet this special prick," Without a pause I opened the door.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sora languidly greeted us, walking into the dorm as if it was nobody's land.

"Ya notice how I used the doorbell?" he bragged, as if it was some kind of smashing achievement, bombing himself onto the couch, spreading out his arms and legs, as I sat myself down on Hayner's lap giggling. "First of all Sora, I think we should be asking you that question, and yes Sora, Hayner definitely took note of your door bell use," The foreigner started burbling with laughter, "I'm handling myself just dandy, but the real reason I've come here was to drop by your precious candy,"

"Well MC Sora, you wanna show us the goods?" Hayner asked, cutting to the chase.

"You think I'm going to carry that stuff with me? Sorry to disappoint cuh, but I ain't that stupid," _  
_

"So you're telling me I got excited for nothing? And I here I thought that I was about to whip up some triple chocolatey chip pancakes just for you," I cooed, already spotting the pool of drool starting to dribble down his chin.

"What about me Namine?" Hayner nudged my side gently, "You're going to make pancakes for your doggy friends but not for your master?" he whispered into my ear, biting down on my lobe, as another squeal piped out of me.

"Fine, fine, fine, oh goodness Hayner, stooOOP,"

"So you _are_ going to make pancakes?" Sora earnestly asked, the whole thing just flying right over his head.

"Yes, Sora, of course I'll make some for you," I picked myself out of the man trap, until I felt Hayner's toffee brown eyes stuck on me, "And you too Hayner, I'll make sure you have at least half of whatever Sora eats," and I planted kisses on both Hayner's and Sora's foreheads before prodding off into the kitchen, lazily stretching out my arms up in the air, getting ready to cook for my boys.

**LIMITS**

The rule set up for the dorms goes like this:

Curfew is 9 PM on school nights, and 10PM on whichever days we aren't whirled into the typhoon of classes which are taught by a bunch of overpaid dunces, who, by the way, earn more money with the 'donations' that are flown in by more than a couple of over-generous parents.

When visiting dorm rooms, you _should_ be out of there by 7PM, and if someone of the opposite gender is over the door _should_ stay open. Plus you _should_ not have a 'crowd' in your room, which would be four people, according to the dean. And the four things you _should_ never ever have in your room are drugs, alcohol, firearms, and my favorite one, intercourse

Some other serious rules you should keep in mind is that you can only have square mattresses, a rectangular mattress will never do. Also you can't open the fridge without the dean's permission, cause we're so environment friendly, not an environmental enemy. Also the only underwear you can wear are vertically striped ones, do not even _try_ to pull of vertically striped ones.

And yes, the dean does check on a regular basis.

My body pressed against Hayner's as his eyes gazed at the tv screen where a bunch of knuckleheads who were seated at the foot of the couch played split screen COD. Three other girls squeezed onto the couch and chattered away about the classes that were to come and the issue of how to get past the dean after a one night stand that would never happen.

Sora had invited a bunch of his 'exclusive' airhead members from his posse over for breakfast.

_My_ breakfast.

And one of Sora's cronies, interestingly enough, had continuously glanced back at me and Hayner with her creepy green eyes while we were eating. At the table she would cumbersomely shove forkfuls of my goddamn pancakes in her whirlpool of a mouth as she tried to keep her little 'secret' game up. I could even still catch her eyes flickering back and forth from her nonsensical banter with her women wolf pack to Hayner who was still as a statue the whole while.

Someone was actually having _interest_ in Hayner.

I puffed in surprise as her face washed over red with the realization that my her game was never a secret.

My washed out blue eyes stayed stuck on her as she would try to break eye contract, she acted as if she was trying to desperately avoid her ex, though making it more awkward than it should have been. Her face rankled red, as I could almost see the tears of embarrassment pop right out of her wide eyes, while my own eyes were still tracing her every move.

I laughed.

* * *

**Voila! After some weeks, it is done and done! ****Go ahead and review, please **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧- **me blessing your kind soul if you do**


	3. Kairi!

**Took me a while, but here's my term paper biatch ~(^o^)~ **

* * *

I fiddled with the cigarette between my teeth, my elbows flopped over the railing. As I took in another drag of the warm tobacco, I also allowed myself to swallow the darker side of the Islands. I had the perfect view of the menacing skyscrapers, and the rush hour traffic of Sunset Boulevard during the night. It shone like a bright gem who ceased to decease.

A concept that many have sadly adapted to.

I flicked the cigarette butt out to sail sadly in the open night air, as I carried myself back into the hotel room through the looming glass doors. The polished marble slabs, the crystal chandeliers, and the personal elevator up into a whole floor dedicated to the master's bedroom all felt a little off, especially since it was only me wandering throughout the hotel room grounds. I felt particularly tiny as I walked by two chalky white pillars, which literally towered over me as I took the elevator up to the master suite.

Stretching my body across the king sized bed fit for like, five kings, I felt so incredibly...bored. These kind of hotel rooms were not meant to enjoy purely alone, and the side effects were starting to take it's toll on me.

BUT! This is why you bring reading material along with you, and thankfully I did. I walked over to my suitcase, unzipped it, and ruffled around. Past my clothes, makeup, cash, and laptop was a bundle of paper beneath it all.

Roxas' bundle of paper to be exact.

Plucking it out of the suit case I plopped myself back on the king sized cloud and stared at it's title.

"Three hundred fifty eight days... over two..." I read to myself, remembering being caught between the dean and Roxas while coming across these peculiar set of words. These papers were literally underneath the dean's nose, and so was my fate and Roxas'. At this point though, I'm glad that reading _Crime and Punishment_ had actually come to real world use for me. Strange though, a fraction for a title?

I flipped open to a random page of his diary, and all I could see was the word Xion. In each page the name popped up at least five times, sometimes with the words Popsicle and Axel alongside it. But this name was consumed so intensely, I flipped open near the end of the book and the use of the name surged twice as much, and the strength and meaning behind Roxas' words heightened with each ongoing sentence.

He would hang out with these Xion and Axel all the time, teaming up together, munching on popsicles together, and they even had a secret spot together! A clocktower, talk about a rare gem, and the three musketeers would sit at the edge staring at the highly probable breathtaking view of town that they shared with each other. I could only imagine; the sun dipping into the horizon blending it's colors' of yellow and red together, as it's color would spread across the sky, enveloping the entire atmosphere with it's power.

As my eyes pressed further and further into the script; my brain was starting to fry; and it was either with exhaust or envy. Or the fact that I may be just hitting way to close too home for anyone's liking.

* * *

"Kairi!? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Na-" I violently crash my outstretched arms around her, wrapping them around her like the vines of a jungle, feeling her delicate precious flesh against my own.

"I've missed this so much," Kairi spoke up, I could feel her voice strings quiver, her arms drawn against my body, resting her head next to mine. One too many seasons have flown by without my other pea in the pod. My peanut butter to my jelly, my yin to my yang, the only one who truly saw eye to eye with me.

"You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Is your way of telling me off? Because I just want you to know, I can take it, I'm a big girl Namine,"

"Ughhhh I would complain about how ridiculous you are, but we have bigger better problems here," I cast my stare down at the six troublesome suitcases strewn across the glossy cold stone floor, like a sack of bricks.

"Alright! So where's my room Namine?"

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Namine I can't believe you were staying here alone. For crying out loud, you have an elevator?"

"Yeah, well we're dealing with these kind of lovely obscenities for a week, so get used to it chubs"

"Namine," Kairi spun around like a tornado, facing me in a whirl, "Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I know what it means, day and night baby!" Kairi punched her fist up in the air upon hearing what I had to offer, and had been non stop cheering as I dragged her across the marble into the kitchen. "For crying out loud, do you know who you're dealing with Kairi?" Swinging open the colossal refrigerator doors I unveiled the present audience, with

"OH. MY. GOD!" Kairi squealed again, popping right up and hugging all the bottles of vodka and gin and beer and all the bags of white fine crystal meth, and bags of dirty green marijuana, and the bags of orichalum+, plunging her tiny body into the giant fridge.

"Isn't it amazing?!"

"Of course Namine, oh my God, we are set for LIFE!" We cried in joy together as we hugged again, I could almost feel the water drip from my eyes from the beauty of that view. The angels, the harps, I could hear the heavens sing at the top of their lungs at the sight of my fridge. Almost like true love at first sight.

"It's been so long, and the Dean has like five poles stuck up his ass, like school is just the worst,"

"Sounds like someone needs to take a break for a little bit," I snatched a bottle of gin and a bag of weed, wagging them in front of Kairi, like holding out a bone to a dog, Kairi's face brightened up in a surprising flash.

"Looks like we've got a winner,"

* * *

**feel like it fell kind of short, especally considering i had so much damn time to roll this out. but idk, you guys gotta tell me! :0 **


End file.
